memefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Game
Luna / The End is Neigh is a 2D platform game that is designed to prank players similar to the Scary Maze Game. It features creepy images of My Little Pony characters, and eventually freezes up the player’s computer. This game is more of a creepypasta rather than a meme. Origin On April 3, 2011, a link to a game titled “Luna Game” was posted to Equestria Daily, a My Little Pony blog. The link provided a download to an executable file that had to be run off the user’s hard drive in order to play (unlike embedded flash games that could be played in a browser window) as explained in the follow-up blog post. Game Play The game begins like a normal 2D platformer, and you can move left, right, or jump. After proceeding to the right, the screen is filled with an image of a Zalgo style Pinkie Pie, or Applebloom looking psychotic. An ominous song starts to play in the background, and soon after the game freezes, one way to quit at this point is to go into task manager using the keyboard arrow keys, though the game does close on it’s own after about 30 seconds. The original game would create extra files in the folder the game was saved in that would have to be manually deleted afterwards. Equestria Response Equestria Daily took down the game the same day, and posted games that require a download would no longer be allowed on the site. Alright I’m done with Yoyo Games. I thought they screened their stuff… but I guess not. Yoyo games, or any other plugin requiring game site is now banned, so don’t send them. DA/newgrounds/other sites that don’t require a download are perfectly fine. I apologize to everyone that was exposed to the Luna. The person that made it says he/she sent it to someone else to get some feedback and she/he got that back. Luna Game 2 Recently the game had a sequel made by the same author of the original game, but does not create extra files on the player’s desktop. It uses the song Super Ponybeat – Giggle at the Ghostie, and an image by deviant art user PterosaurPony called “Luna’s Descent”. Luna Game 3 Shortly after the posting of Luna Game 2, Equestria Gaming was given yet another sequel made by the same author of Luna Game 2. This game is very similar to the second, following a different, and more planned out script than either before. It uses the song Super Ponybeat – At The Gala, and several Zalgo Pony Images. Luna Game 4 The fourth installment of the Luna Game series focuses a lot more on gameplay, rather than screamers. The game is very different than the other three, and is only playable ONE TIME (Though a program that allows you to play it again has recently popped up). It uses several creepy songs, thought to be altered versions of both official and fan made MLP Songs, and a few zalgo/disturbing images of Pinkie Pie. Luna Game 0 The prequel to the Luna Game series, Luna Game 0, focuses on the back story of the creepy game series. The game play in this game includes an actual quest, and a choice between six different levels. The game can normally only be played one time, but once again, a program has been created that allows you to play it again. It uses several creepy and non-creepy songs, and a disturbing image of Pinkie Pie. Category:Memes